


spit roasted

by Xx_edgelord_xX



Category: Cory in the House, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_edgelord_xX/pseuds/Xx_edgelord_xX
Summary: Milf gets a filthy surprise from two hung monsterz





	spit roasted

Milf pov  
“Bye mum.”  
“Bye sweetie! I’ll jinjja jinjja miss you!” *glomps son* Seeing my son leave is making me neomu sad but it’s alright because that means I can finally have some alone time >.<  
As I walk to my bedroom I pass a mirror where I can see me jinjja yeppuda face, gazing into my bright blue orbs, my long silky blonde hair, pale skin soft to the touch, *sigh* I’m neomu yeppuda that every yeoja is jinjja jealous of me that I am all alone. My husbando is always away for work meaning I’m jinjja jinjja horny. Upon entering my room, I think of a naughty idea *devil emoji* since my son is gone for the night, that means I CAN FINALLY MASTURBATE.   
I quickly find my dildos that I bought online because going to the sex store is neomu embarrassing >///<. Quickly locating them, I cradle them to my H cup tiddies, the one in my left hand is a green and is 9 inches but is girthier than the one in my right hand, which black and is 10 inches. KYAA I CANT DECIDE!! I’m heating up already at the thought of these dildos inside of me, too bad they aren’t real cocks, I could cream myself at the thought~. Hmm, which one should I use? GASP. Maybe I should use BOTH…   
Grabbing the black dildo, I start licking all over it, making sure to get it nice and wet for my already leaking pussy. Oh no~ I’m already soaked~~ after lubing the dildo with my spit, I take my pants and panties off, exposing my hairless pussy to the cold air, making me shiver. Bringing the head of the dildo to my pussy, I start to push it into my greedy hole~ ooh~ I’m feeling full already and its not even halfway in~ Working it into my pussy, I’m surprised to feel the base. Waa waa waa! I start gushing out love nectar at the thought of the 10 inch dildo in my pussy and my tummy bulging, I start to pump the dildo in and out, the dildo making squelching noises making me jinjja embarrassed. Quickly grabbing the green dildo, I start lapping at the head, imagining that there’s cum cream there for me to eat. I put the head of the dildo in my mouth, before pushing towards the back of my throat, relaxing, I’m able to push past my gag reflex, going all the way down, all the way down to the base~.   
Uwaa~~~ I’m so full~ putting one hand on the dildo in my pussy, I start thrusting in and out, while moving my head up and down on the dildo in my throat, making me moan and choke at the feeling of feeling so full in both holes, making me gush love juice all over my hand as I change the angle to constantly pound my g spot. I’m gonna cum~~ I start speeding up to chase my release and cum~ im gonna- cuuumming!!! Feeling pleasure so strong my toes curl and my eyes roll, I start spasming before collapsing on my bed, dildos both next to me.   
I should rest before having a shower.  
\--  
I feel weird. My tummy feels full? Waking up, I find myself on my hands and knees, but the weirdest thing is that something is in my pussy? It can’t be the dildo, I already took- my thought halts as I feel a twitch in my pussy.  
“seems like the slut is already awake?”  
“Daddy has been waiting for this.”  
OMO. THERE ARE 2 RANDOM PEOPLE IN MY ROOM!! I try to scramble away before 2 large hands grab my thicc hips and pushes me back on what I assume is his penis, making me moan.   
“Don’t forget about me you whore.” My face is grabbed and I find my face to face with a green cock that is ready to burst. “make yourself useful and suck on my meat sceptre.” Before I could do anything, the hot cock is already down my throat, my nose touching thick curls.  
“Did you forget about daddy?” Thrusting on each word, I can do nothing but gurgle around the cock in my mouth, my heavy tits swaying. “can’t do anything but pleasure us huh? Useless slut.” I shouldn’t feel as aroused but the words hes spitting at me are making my body feel weird. I can’t think with 2 cocks in me like this~~ theyre rearranging my body to the shape of their cocks. They start to speed up, making me leak my pussy nectar squirt out because the sounds are just too lewd~.   
“im gonna cum so you better drink all of oppas cream.” Grabbing onto my long hair, he forces his dick down my throat. Spurt~ spurt~ spurt~ he keeps gushing out his milk making my belly feel full~  
“why don’t you take daddys milk as well?” and before I can do anything he erupts in my pussy, making me full even more full. I rub my tummy and omo! Its gotten too big! My once flat and toned stomach is now big and round, probably making me look heavily pregnant. “Is that all you’ve got? Pathetic bitch. “  
I get flipped on my back allowing me to see the men who raped me. OMO. WHAT’S THIS?? COREY-SENPAI AND SHREK-SENPAI!!!!!!! KYAAA~~~ even thought I have a husbando I think naughty thoughts about other men, especially corey-senpai and shrek-senpai, and now that theyre in my room, gazing at me with lust, its making me squirm, causing some cum to start gushing out of my abused hole. “Filthy bitch can’t even keep herself clean. Shrek, we should teach her a lesson of wasting our milk.” I gulp as they start to chuckle.  
\--  
WHUD WHUD WHUD. All that can be heard is the sound of skin slapping skin and groans. Its been what feels like days of getting fucked, I’ve been pummelled and manhandled, but I can’t stop myself from getting wetter at the rough treatment~ spurted so much of their cream that I don’t think I can fit anymore of daddys or oppas milk in me. “I want you to take my final load. Do you think you can handle it or are you too much of a useless whore that cant do much but act as a cock sleeve for me and oppa?”   
I groan around the cock in my mouth at the thought of more of being daddys cum bucket. My pussy tightening on daddys cock, and I swallow more of oppas so he doesn’t feel left out.   
“IM CUMMING” both release a roar of pleasure as im filled to the brim again, cum gushing out both holes as I feel myself cum as well. Waaa… my body is full of daddys and oppas milk, they have gifted me one last time~   
I feel them both pulling out of me, leaving me in a pool of cum. Thank you lord dini for allowing me to be gifted such treasure~

**Author's Note:**

> i want to end myself


End file.
